


Hell Hath No...

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe where Dean and Sam lived with Ellen and Jo while John hunted with Bill, sometimes communication doesn't work the way it's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No...

Dean turned when he heard Jo come in. He'd expected some possible confusion. What he hadn't expected was a punch that had him stumble back a step as his hand came up to hold his jaw. "Jo...what...?"

"Christina says you have dinner reservations for two, for tonight." Both her hands were fisted at her sides and she looked near tears. "On my night! I thought you were mine!"

He rubbed his jaw a little, frowning more. Damn Christina for saying anything, especially for making it look like it wasn't for Jo. They'd been officially dating for two months now, he'd finally gotten her mother off his back about dating her, and those reservations were right. But they were for them. "I am yours, Jo. I have been since we were little."

"Then why," she gave a low sound as he kissed her deeply. Normally she would melt into the kiss but she was too angry and hurt to melt right now. 

His jaw ached too much for a kiss like this, for as tiny as she was she had a damn good left hook, but that didn't stop him. He cupped her face as he pulled back and looked at her. "Those reservations are for us, Jo. You and me."

She blinked as she frowned a little. "For us...? But we always do a big dinner. You, me, Sammy, and Mom." 

His thumbs slid along her cheeks gently. "I asked them to move the family dinner to tomorrow so I could plan a special dinner just for us. It's the first birthday that I'm your boyfriend, which means I'm allowed to try and be romantic. To try and do it right." 

Her mouth opened a little, though there was no sound before she hugged him tightly and buried her face against his throat. "I'm sorry, Dean... I thought..."

"Shhh, Jo." He hugged her back, his nose dipped to nuzzle her temple. "I have loved you since we were little, Jo. And no matter what those brats at your school do or say, I will never not be yours." He leaned back and cupped her cheek gently again. "Now. Upstairs and into a dress. I went all out for your birthday."

Jo smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. If he'd forgive her hitting him that easily, she'd settle for wearing a dress tonight, much as he knew she hated them. "I love you, Dean," she murmured softly as she shifted to do as told.

Dean smiled softly at her and watched her go. "I love you too, Kitten." Once she had disappeared upstairs he moved after her and up to his room. He had plans for the best restaurant in their little town, and that meant good clothes to match her beautiful dress. He knew that she’d love tonight, mush as they had gotten off on the wrong foot to start with.


End file.
